Calm After The Storm
by headdurr
Summary: Sequel to Crystal Rain. Usagi is in an emotional pit. Mamoru seems to have moved on. What's to become of Usagi and Mamoru? Will they be each other's Usako and Mamochan again? Or will fate be against them and they go their separate ways? Read to find out.


A/N: I'm going to make the sequel short, just cause I can .. If you haven't read the first story, read it now!!! It's called Crystal Rain, I hope you enjoy it enough to motivate yourself to read this!! The sequel!!

**"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Wait up Mamo-chan! Sapph? Sapphire? Why won't you guys wait?" she screamed as she ran after them. Of course, being the Usagi she is, she tripped and fell. "Mamo-chan, Sapph wait don't go!" she screamed in tears. But they never even so much as looked back at her as the cab drove away.**

_A couple months later..._

Usagi was fighting with her friends as usual. They keep telling her to eat more and to forget about Mamoru and Sapphire.

"They KIDNAPPED you for crying out loud! Usagi, how could you miss them? If anything they did you good by leaving you." Raye said through the phone.

"Raye, you don't know them like I do. They were sweet, charming, and I...I love them." Usagi explained once again to Raye. She sighed in frustration as she walked through the laundry detergent aisle in the supermarket.

* * *

That whole day plays itself over and over and over in Usagi's head. She keeps hearing the laughs, the shouts, and the excitement of the crowd filled with family and friends that she didn't see for a while. Then...Then she remembers the part that repeats itself the most. The slamming of the cab door, the screeching of the tires, the pain of Mamo-chan and Sapph leaving her without a word. She stayed there screaming after them, and hour well after the cab drove away. For days she believed it was just a practical joke. Days eventually turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Now it's been seven months since she's seen her beloved Mamo-chan, and the little punk Sapph that she became so fond of. She keeps telling herself not to give up on them, and that they'll show up eventually. She's lost sleep, way too much weight, and just looks pale and sick.

* * *

Sinking back into reality, Usagi collapses at the end of the laundry detergent aisle and starts crying.

"They left you because you're not good enough. You're not pretty enough to be Mamoru's door mat, much less his wife. They were just stringing you along cause they felt bad for you, how could you have been so rude to them?! How could you not see that they never really liked you, they just pitied you. They were too nice and you were too needy. God Usagi what the hell is wrong with you! You're driving away everyone you love, you're useless." She said bitterly to herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sapphire! Go and get some laundry detergent at the store, we're running out!" Mamoru screamed from his bedroom. "There's twenty bucks in my wallet on the counter in the kitchen, take it to buy what we need and what you want. I need to run into work, they need someone to evaluate the new singer since..."

"Since what? Since _Usagi_ stopped being Crystal Rain? And who's fault is that, Mamoru?" Sapphire said calmly. He was all to used to Mamoru's rants and raves about leaving Usagi. "How about you man up for once and explain to me _why_ we had to leave Usagi? She didn't do anything wrong!" he started.

"You want to know why?! Huh, Sapphire?!" Mamoru yelled, walking in from the other room.

"Yes I want to know why. I want to know why my brother decided to detach himself from a woman he loves, and take me along with him! I want to know why someone I care for dearly was ripped away from my by my own blood! Usagi was like a sister...No like a mother to me, Mamoru. She talked to me, she helped me...She was there for me. It's just not the same without her here. With us." Sapphire retorted.

"I...I'm sorry Sapphire. I didn't-" Mamoru was starting to say before Sapphire cut him off. "Don't even say you didn't know, cause you feel the same way. You love Usagi, and you just left her."

"I left her because she wouldn't want us around anymore! Have you ever thought of that?! She's back with her family now, Sapphire. She wouldn't want a couple of guys that kidnapped her and kept her from her life for years hanging around with her. Living with her...loving her..." he said, yelling at first, then calming down.

"You and I both know that Usagi's not like that, Mamoru. You love her and she loved you. Why couldn't you just take what you had? Think over that while I go out and get our errands done." Sapphire said, not waiting for Mamoru to respond before he walked out the door.

"I do love her...but she could never love me now" and with that Mamoru walked out of the door himself, heading towards the music industry that he worked at.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? Good? Yes, no? Well there will be more I promise! Summer is coming soon and I'm sure there will be a couple days where I will not have a life and I can update more .. Thanks for reading, as always any review, comments, and suggestions are appreciated .

Headdurr


End file.
